


reckless

by hydrangeas (themoonsneverseenmebefore)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Korra is too a little bit, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Protective Lin, Smut, Top Lin, Tribbing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themoonsneverseenmebefore/pseuds/hydrangeas
Summary: Lin huffs. “You’re so goddamn reckless.”Korra, spent as she is, still manages to smirk.“Yeah,” she says. “But you like that.”“Shut up.”
Relationships: Lin Beifong & Korra, Lin Beifong/Korra
Comments: 8
Kudos: 114





	reckless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [calendulae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calendulae/gifts).



> literally don’t even look at me I just finished LOK for the first time and there were so many beautiful women and I had to get this out and it's also calendulae’s fault. the yearning potential of lin and korra was too good to waste
> 
> I imagine this taking place sometime in book 3. It’s not based off of a particular event in the show, but some version of one that probably happened. basically they’ve been together for a while but they're keeping it to themselves, and this isn’t the first time for them
> 
> everything here is between two consenting adults and is intended for adults to read. enjoy!

Rain smatters the roof as Lin arrives at the door to her bedroom.

She sits down hard on the bench in front of her bed and tugs at the laces of her boots, taking her frustration out on the knots and haphazardly kicking the shoes off her feet, not bothering to collect them from where they land. She takes off her badge, her belt, all the gear that protects her body from the work she does for the rest of the world. So different from Korra, whose bare arms and soft clothes are nothing like the near armor Lin puts on every day. Not that it seems to be working all that well lately.

A sudden knock at the door has Lin’s heart pounding, her entire body alert. She stalks quickly but quietly to the bedroom door on her bare feet.

_Everything is fine. Everyone is safe._

The mantra isn’t enough for all of Lin’s instincts to disappear. She plants her feet and slowly opens the door.

Not a threat. Not in the traditional sense, anyway.

Korra stands on the other side of the door, hair loose and damp. She’s barefoot, too, and she’s wearing nothing but a small pair of shorts and a _very_ thin, white tank top. A cut above her eyebrow is covered with a small bandage, and Lin can see the slight protrusion of a bandage on her left side. Lin wants to yell at her, shake her, pin her against the wall, make her feel some measure of what Lin felt today, _something_. But she doesn’t.

“What?” Lin demands.

Korra fixes Lin with that set, fearless gaze that always puts her off balance.

“You didn’t say goodnight.”

Sometimes Lin can’t look Korra directly in her open, trusting face and wide blue eyes, and part of Lin doesn’t want to look now, but she forces herself to do it.

“You were in good hands,” Lin says.

But Korra persists. “You _always_ say goodnight.”

Lin crosses her arms over her chest, letting the door swing open a little wider, but not moving from where she stands.

“Fine. Goodnight.”

Korra huffs and puts her hands on her hips, a slightly petulant gesture that amuses Lin in spite of herself.

“That’s not what I mean,” Korra says.

“Then what _do_ you mean?”

Korra moves closer now, crossing the threshold into Lin’s room, standing toe to toe with Lin. They’re almost the same height, but Lin has about two inches on her, and she makes use of them, looking down at Korra.

“You’re mad at me,” Korra says, accusatory.

“Korra—”

“You _are_!”

Lin throws her hands in the air. “Maybe I’m just tired of _chasing_ you, trying to make sure you don’t _die_.”

“I had a handle on it!”

“You always do, don’t you? Until you don’t, and then thank _goodness_ I’m around, or you’d finally be out of luck.”

Korra reaches up, her hand coming to rest in a surprisingly light touch on Lin’s cheek. Lin feels as if her skin might blister under the heat of Korra’s palm and Lin’s own burning complexion.

Korra is unbelievably powerful; that’s obvious to anyone who looks at her. Lin can feel it when she’s near her, feel it emanating from Korra when she bends, when her eyes glow white, but also even in the rare moments when Korra is still, or when she moans into Lin’s mouth.

But tonight, there’s a muted quality to that incredible aura, proving that even if Korra doesn’t want to admit it, today took it out of her. She looks smaller, a little worn out, with less bravado than normal from simply being thrown around enough to have no choice but to slow down.

“I haven’t run out of luck yet,” Korra says, her voice low. Korra’s breath is warm on Lin’s cheek, a nearly imperceptible tremor in the hand still pressed to Lin’s face.

A surge of delayed fear that Lin transformed into adrenaline and action earlier in the day crashes into her, and the force of it sees her wrapping her arms around Korra’s waist, suddenly enough that Korra’s eyes widen, but carefully enough to avoid causing her any further injury. Lin drives them backward, closing the bedroom door with one hand and pressing Korra into the door with the other.

Lin touches her forehead to Korra’s, heart pounding as hard as when she first heard the knock at her door, and Korra doesn’t wait a second longer. She pulls Lin into a rough, eager kiss, and Lin responds in kind with desperate, hard kisses that have Korra gasping, hands scrabbling for purchase on Lin’s shoulders. Lin moves to Korra’s neck, nipping and biting, making sure she _feels_ it, will remember it well after they’re done here. It’s not as if anyone will notice, not when Korra’s body is already scattered all over with bruises, her ribs covered in gray-purple shadows. Lin sucks a dark, deep bruise on a spot so sensitive that Korra cries out in pleasure.

 _Good_.

“Shhh,” Lin says, covering Korra’s mouth with a kiss. “We’re not the only ones around.”

Korra places her hands on Lin’s shoulders, nudging her away from the door and further into the bedroom.

“Make me be quiet then.”

“It seems rather clear to me that no one can _make_ you do anything.”

Korra grins. “Oh, but wouldn't it be fun to _try_?”

Lin grins back at her, charmed and swayed by the brassy confidence. Korra always does this. She goes and gets herself nearly killed in pursuit of some well-meaning, harebrained goal, pisses Lin off, then disarms Lin completely with her unguarded affection and good intentions.

Lin grasps Korra’s hand, pulling her in and lifting her into Lin’s arms as if she were weightless. A small gasp escapes Korra’s lips and she blushes, and it’s so endearing and so very _Korra_ , and Lin composes herself by focusing on carrying her to the bed. Lin lays Korra down in the middle of the bed and kisses her again, twisting her fingers in Korra’s still-damp hair, breathing in the faint scent of bergamot.

There’s a rhythm to this now. They’re past _shouldn’t_ and _can’t_ and every good, sensible reason Lin had (even if she can’t remember them now) that Korra burst through with the same enthusiastic abandon with which she pursues everything she wants.

Korra guides one of Lin’s hands to the waistband of Korra’s shorts, and Lin tugs the shorts off her hips and down her legs, scattering kisses across her belly button, and Korra is already so _wet_ , and Lin doesn’t know how she thought she would pass this up tonight, how she would manage to ignore Korra when all past evidence indicates she can do anything except for that.

Korra tugs at the hem of Lin’s t-shirt and bunches it in her hands, pushing it up and off and grasping Lin’s breasts in her hands, and if Lin can’t quite bite back the gasp that jumps to her lips, Korra doesn’t seem to notice.

Korra quickly takes off her own thin shirt in one swift gesture to reveal breasts that are pliant and soft, nipples hard from exposure to the air and Lin’s touch. Korra wraps her legs around Lin’s waist on instinct, drawing her closer, tilting her head up for another kiss. Lin leans forward but fakes her out, pushing Korra’s head to one side and grazing her lips against the column of Korra’s neck instead, Korra’s fingers digging into Lin’s shoulders. 

Lin traces her way down Korra’s reposing figure with her mouth and tongue, taking her time at the valley of her collarbone, lavishing attention on her chest. Korra shivers when Lin’s mouth reaches her breast, and Lin hums with satisfaction, rolling her tongue around a stiff nipple. She stops and looks up at Korra for a moment, seeing the young woman’s blown pupils and swollen lips, and finally allows herself to take in the damage on Korra’s body.

It’s not the worst it’s been. She walked out of this one on her own two feet, which is something. There’s been fights where Lin has had to carry Korra (often with Korra complaining the _entire_ time) away from the carnage. Getting to walk away alive tends to be the standard for a good day as the avatar. Lin wants better days for Korra than that, wants better days _with_ —

“You got tossed around good, didn’t you?” Lin says, moving her hands to splay across the mottled gray and purple of Korra’s stomach and ribs, her touch careful but firm enough to keep her trembling hands stationary. The bandage on Korra’s left side is secure and stark white, no blood threatening to seep through.

“Not in the way I like,” Korra says, breathless but somehow still managing to give Lin a shit-eating grin.

Lin narrows her eyes. “You’re impossible.”

Korra laughs, but Lin interrupts her with a sudden, warm kiss on her hip bone, moving down to lave her tongue along the sensitive dip where Korra’s thigh meets her abdomen. Lin continues like this, kissing near and around and almost where Korra wants her, for as long as she can get away with it, running her tongue along the sides of Korra’s sensitive folds. Korra squirms under Lin’s mouth, finally pulling at Lin’s hair in desperation.

“Lin, _please_. Stop teasing me.”

“I don’t hear _that_ word from you much.”

“Shut up, you’re so—”

Korra is cut off by her own moan when Lin slips one long, graceful finger inside Korra, slowly moving in and pressing against the deep spot inside that Korra loves.

“What was that?” Lin asks, but Korra doesn’t respond, already lost in the sensations, in the fullness and pressure and closeness. She grasps at Lin’s wrist for a moment as Lin adds a second finger, Korra’s grip feeble as she loses herself more and more to her senses. Lin moves leisurely in and out, dragging her fingers along Korra’s ridged front wall, Korra bearing down on her hand with every stroke, wordlessly asking for more. Lin indulges her and moves faster, rewarded by Korra’s delighted sighs and moans.

Lin removes her fingers and Korra gives a tiny, high-pitched yelp at the sudden departure. Lin drapes Korra’s thighs over her shoulders and finally, leisurely brushes a feather light kiss against her clit. Korra jerks instantly, and Lin presses her hips back into the bed. She readjusts, locking her arms more tightly around Korra’s thighs over her shoulders. Korra likes everything fast and hard and _now_ , but Lin isn’t giving in this time. Korra is reckless, and Korra is hurt, and for once, Korra is going to _wait_.

“If you want to come, you’re going to stay still,” Lin says. “Understand?”

Korra glares at her, but there’s no heat in it, just impatience.

“Fine.”

Lin rolls her eyes, but she smiles at the concession, returning to her task.

Everything about this still stuns Lin sometimes, the warmth and taste and intimacy of it, the way it transforms Korra to someone more pliant but no less powerful, the absolute trust radiating from Korra that Lin hopes she’s worthy of. The way this makes Lin’s mind, usually filled with a consistent stream of plans and concerns that weigh her shoulders down, quieter and clearer.

“You feel so _good_ ,” Korra whimpers, tugging lightly on Lin’s hair, goosebumps scattering across Lin’s skin as Korra’s blunt fingernails drag along Lin’s scalp. To Korra’s credit, she does stay still, letting Lin kiss and taste and draw it out as long as she wants.

Korra’s legs begin to shudder in that familiar way that tells Lin she’s close, that Lin can back away and tease her more, or she can drive Korra forward to a crest that Lin hasn’t grown tired of watching, of being the cause of. 

She decides to be a little selfish. She traps Korra’s clit in her mouth and sucks, lapping her tongue back and forth in a brutal rhythm that has Korra unraveling in less than a minute. Korra is shattered by it, moaning low when she comes, hands gripping the sheets underneath her, eyes shut tight and head thrown back against the pillows. Lin watches, unabashed, the arched figure of this woman the likes of a sculpture that belongs in sacred, hushed temples on mountainsides. 

The last few shocks course through Korra’s body and she collapses into the bed, still catching her breath. Lin moves up from her spot between Korra’s legs, skimming the flushed valley of her chest. She leans down and Korra kisses herself off of Lin’s mouth, humming with pleasure.

“Another,” Korra breathes in between kisses, “I want another.”

Lin smiles against Korra’s desperate murmurs and moves between her legs once more. Soon, Korra is thrashing under Lin’s mouth, and this time Lin doesn’t try to stop her, instead driving her towards a peak that has Korra coming with a moan strangled in the back of her throat, her legs tensing and trembling from the impact. Korra tries to close her legs, but Lin keeps them open, spreading her wider, using the flat of her tongue to overstimulate Korra and feel her shake just a little bit longer.

Lin rises up and back from between Korra’s thighs, leaning back on her heels, wiping her mouth and chin with the back of her hand. Korra lounges back against the pillows, chest heaving and her arms above her head, gazing up at Lin through hazy eyes. Lin stares back and reaches forward on instinct, tracing the faintest shadow of a bruise on Korra’s jaw. She runs her hands down Korra’s neck to her collarbone, to the soft dome of her breast, down the hard, muscled flat of her belly, finally reaching the expanse of her hips.

She reaches to the back of Korra’s thighs, gently pressing the pads of her fingers into the impossibly tight muscles there, massaging out tension with her thumbs. Korra gives a low moan that turns into a sigh as the taught muscles give under Lin’s hands. Lin shakes her head, still frustrated but mostly resigned.

“I’m okay, Lin. Really.”

Lin huffs. “You’re so goddamn reckless.”

Korra, spent as she is, still manages to _smirk_.

“Yeah,” she says. “But you like that.”

“Shut _up_.”

Korra only laughs, gleaming and pleased with herself, and Lin can’t help but smile down at her.

 _Goddamn you_.

Korra crooks a finger at Lin, gesturing her to lean forward. She links her arms around Lin’s neck and draws Lin flush with her body until they’re skin to skin. Lin relishes the bare heat of the crush of their bodies, the aftermath of Korra’s pleasure evident in her slack arms and the languid kisses she presses to Lin’s mouth.

Korra mumbles something against Lin’s lips.

“What?”

“I said, turn _over_. You’re not gonna make an injured woman do it for you, are you?”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”

Lin rolls over onto her back and Korra settles on top of Lin’s frame with much more caution than she’s ever shown in bed before, so she must actually be aware of the bandage still pulling at her side. Korra prods Lin’s legs open, settling in between her thighs and rubbing her center against Lin’s clit, their combined wetness helping Korra slide back and forth, setting a steady, practiced pace that has Lin’s head spinning. She’s already careening toward a cliff and she doesn’t want to tip over it just yet.

As much as Korra likes to rush headfirst to her own pleasure, she’s the opposite when it comes to Lin. She takes her time, her focus unshakeable, determined to unravel Lin as thoroughly as possible. Still keeping up the steady rhythm she set before, Korra squeezes Lin’s breasts in her hands, pinching her nipples with a pressure just past the point of uncomfortable, and Lin moans.

Korra’s breath is hot over the shell of Lin’s ear. “I think you could come _just_ from this.”

Lin holds back another groan. “I’d never give you that satisfaction.”

Korra chuckles, continuing downward, fingers skimming the outline of the solid muscles of Lin’s abdomen. She arranges herself between Lin’s thighs and licks her once, long and leisurely, from her entrance to her clit, before closing her mouth around Lin and making her body jolt.

“And you told _me_ to stay still,” Korra teases.

Lin wants to pretend to be annoyed, but her smile betrays her. “Would you get on with it?”

She does, and soon Lin’s body is burning and quivering, and when she comes, she has just enough presence of mind to cover her own mouth and stifle the moans she can’t hold back, as much as she’d like to. Her blood pounds in her ears and she can’t open her eyes yet, and the roaring sound gradually dissipates while Korra kisses her folds softly through the aftershocks, stroking small circles on Lin’s hips. When Lin finally opens her eyes, her breathing evening out, she looks down to see that Korra is all victory and smugness, not unlike when she outbends an opponent.

“And to think,” Korra says, placing open-mouthed kisses on Lin’s thigh, “you almost didn’t say goodnight to me.”

Lin grabs the pillow next to her head and throws it at Korra with the small amount of strength she has left, and Korra laughs from deep within her chest, a soothing vibration Lin feels echo through her body.

Korra rests her cheek on Lin’s stomach, looking up at her through heavy-lidded eyes.

“I’m sorry I scared you.”

Lin doesn’t say anything for a moment, just considers the young woman staring up at her.

“You’ve never done that,” Lin says, finally.

Korra raises one eyebrow, smiling. “What? Scared you?”

Lin scoffs. “No, you’ve done that plenty of times. You’ve just never . . . acknowledged it, I suppose.”

Korra rolls one corner of the blanket next to them between her thumb and forefinger, then lifts those blue eyes to Lin’s.

“Well, it seems important.”

Lin reaches out, threading her fingers through Korra’s dark hair, soft and cool to the touch. She scratches her fingers through Korra’s scalp and doesn’t speak for a moment, willing a small swell of emotion back and down.

“Just don’t die, okay?”

Korra nods, the motion tickling Lin’s stomach. 

“Okay.”

They stay there, listening to the rain, until Korra climbs up to lay down next to Lin. Lin pulls her close, tucking Korra’s head under her chin with a small kiss to her temple, and they fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! hope you enjoyed :) comments are greatly appreciated!!


End file.
